1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved soundproof fire door. The invention also relates to a method of preventing or limiting the deformation of an outer door panel in case of a fire and thus preventing or limiting deformation of the door edges within its associated frame, which might otherwise cause the door to open during a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soundproof fire doors or the like having spaced-apart metal planar side panel members filled with a sound and thermal insulation material and provided with adjacent overlapping baffles extending longitudinally from the respective side panel members are known.
However, the metal-to-metal contact of the baffles allows heat conduction from one side panel to the other and allows sound transmission through the door.